


Последствия

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Две полоски на тесте после жаркой ночи с Иаковом могли означать только одно...
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Jacob Seed/Reader, Nick Rye/Kim Rye
Kudos: 4





	Последствия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333808) by [dazauya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazauya/pseuds/dazauya). 



Все действия имеют последствия — тебе это было хорошо известно. Как и то, что эти последствия могут быть не самыми приятными. Если ты забудешь отрубить сигналку во время освобождения аванпоста — враги вызовут подкрепление. Если возьмёшь Шарки на миссию — он запросто сможет сжечь всё вокруг. Ну, а если ты занимаешься сексом со старшим из Сидов и не думаешь о предохранении — будь готова рожать через девять месяцев.

— Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо! — твоё сердце бешено застучало, когда ты увидела, как проявилась вторая полоска на тесте. Ребёнок был последней вещью, которая сейчас тебе требовалась, когда Сопротивление вовсю воевало с семейкой Иосифа. Но кувыркание в постели с Иаковом тоже не входило в твои планы. Ну и что? Это ведь произошло случайно… несколько раз.

Ты не решилась сразу выйти из туалета, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, но после всё-таки вышла к Нику и Ким, которые ждали тебя в гостиной.

— Он отрицательный? — бросившись к тебе, спросила Ким.

— Умоляю, скажи, что не носишь монстра от Сида, Помощница.

— Заткнись, Ник, тест же отрицательный! Я права, Помощница?

— Но она трахалась с Сидом! И, значит, скорее всего залетела…

Ты терпеливо ждала, когда они перестанут спорить, прежде чем подтвердить их опасения.

— Надеюсь, малышка Рай хочет стать старшей сестрой?

Ник выпустил из рук банку пива, а Ким, сочувствуя, обняла тебя. Как будто ты сказала им, что умираешь. Тебе стало интересно, как реагировал Ник на беременность супруги. С другой стороны, Ким и Ник любили друг друга, а вы с Иаковом — нет. Кроме того, Ник не являлся одним из лидеров секты, в которой принято убивать невинных людей. В отличие от Иакова.

— Твою ж мать, Помощница, — Ник покачал головой, — так это реально был Сид?

— Может быть, ты ошиблась, и он тут не причём? Ты уверена, что отец не кто-нибудь другой?

— Я не… да блять, не было у меня больше никого! Так что это от Иакова, сто процентов, — ты вздохнула, стерев невидимый пот со лба, и повторила, — это от Иакова.

— Боже, ладно, мы можем перестать называть ребёнка «это»?

— Если _это_ действительно ребёнок, — Ник бросил взгляд на твой живот, — но мы-то знаем, что у Помощницы там антихрист.

— Хватит, Ник! Ты же её пугаешь!

— Пугаю? Ким, её невозможно напугать.

Ты была с ним не согласна. Ты боялась за свою жизнь и была готова сбежать.

Внезапно ты почувствовала головокружение и прислонилась к стене. Голоса твоих друзей смешались, и всё начало проваливаться в темноту, как вдруг Ник вернул тебя в реальность.

— Помощница, ты должна всё рассказать Иакову.

— Нет, она не будет этого делать, — твёрдо возразила Ким, — у неё… есть другой вариант.

— «Другой вариант»? Ты имеешь в виду… так или иначе, она должна ему сказать!

— Не должна! Если Иаков узнает о ребёнке, он не оставит Помощницу в покое! Пусть она скажет, что беременна от… Шарки! Или от Джерома!

— Ага, вот только всё сразу станет ясно, когда из неё вылезет отродье с рыжей бородой и вместо первого крика выдаст: «Я собираюсь проредить стадо!».

— Господи, Ник, какой ты противный…

— Довольно! Вы оба, прекратите! — вспыхнув, вмешалась ты. Ты не хотела кричать на Ника и Ким, но от их постоянных споров у тебя разболелась голова. — Простите. И успокойтесь. Я поговорю с ним.

— Помощница, милая, я не уверена, что это хорошая идея, — Ким смягчилась и взяла тебя за руку, — он ведь не отстанет от тебя.

— Ким права, — согласился с супругой Ник, — в смысле… что, если он сделает тебя своим солдатом? Или навечно запрёт в бункере?

— Я не допущу этого, — пообещала ты, — но мне необходимо с ним поговорить. В конце концов, это и его вина. Мы оба проебались и… не могу же я ждать до тех пор, пока мой живот не станет размером с арбуз?

Супруги не стали с тобой спорить.

— И каков твой план, Помощница? Просто поедешь в Центр ветеранов и расскажешь Сиду о случившемся? — спросил Ник.

— Нет, — ты взяла в руки свою рацию.

— Значит, хочешь сообщить по рации? — догадалась Ким.

— Нет, боже, вы себя слышите? — ты закатила глаза. Ник и Ким были твоими лучшими друзьями, но иногда вели себя крайне нелепо. — Я собираюсь назначить ему встречу, а уже _потом_ поговорить.

— И где вы, чёрт возьми, собираетесь «встретиться»?

— В горах есть заброшенная хижина, в которой мы… ну…

Ким вздрогнула, когда Ник закашлялся, подавившись пивом. Надо признать, это впервые за весь день заставило тебя улыбнуться.

Ты с лёгкостью настроила рацию на необходимый сигнал, будто бы проделывала это каждый день. Хотя, чаще всего ты и общалась с Иаковом таким образом, когда он предупреждал о том, что охотится на тебя… или хочет по-быстрому трахнуть.

— Эй, мудак, ты ещё жив или кому-то посчастливилось всадить пулю в твою башку?

Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать.

— Помощница, — голос Иакова казался мягким, но усталым, — я сейчас занят.

— Ах, дай угадаю, ты занят тем, что убираешь слабых из стада или промываешь несчастным мозги?

— Что тебе нужно, Помощница?

— Мне нужно с тобой увидеться. Встретимся на нашем месте.

— О, так ты об этом? Уже не терпится? — голос Сида приобрёл ироничный тон. — Но ты же знаешь, я люблю, когда ты меня уговариваешь. Впрочем, я не против немного снять стресс.

_Или наша встреча приведёт тебя к ещё большему стрессу._

— Тогда договорились. Дай мне пару часов, я скоро вернусь в горы. Увидимся.

— Не сомневаюсь. До встречи, Помощница.

Ник и Ким слышали каждое слово. Ты покраснела от смущения.

— Давайте без комментариев.

— Ты действительно собралась к нему? — задал вопрос Ник.

Ты тяжело вздохнула и нахмурилась.

— У меня нет выбора.

***

Пока ты ехала в горы, все твои мысли были заняты будущим ребёнком и тем, как придётся сообщить Иакову новость. Сначала ты хотела просто послать его, напоследок добавив «я беременна», но это была не самая удачная идея. Ты планировала спокойно сообщить ему, а затем добавить, что он ничем тебе не обязан, но едва ли с таким, как Иаков Сид, получится спокойно поговорить.

Ты встретилась с Иаковом в хижине, как вы и договаривались. Правда, он немного опоздал. Ты сидела на кровати в спальне, сцепив пальцы в замок и проигрывая в воображении беседу с Сидом. Ты настолько увлеклась, что не услышала, как он вошёл.

— Ты разучилась раздеваться, Помощница? — ухмыльнулся Иаков, остановившись в дверном проёме. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я сам сорвал с тебя одежду?

— Я беременна.

_Ну, вот и спокойно поговорили._

Ты словно выплюнула эти два слова и пожалела об этом, но уже было поздно. Ты увидела, как выражение лица Иакова сменилось с похотливого на испуганное. Если бы не сложившаяся ситуация, ты бы даже рассмеялась.

— Что ты сказала, Помощница?

Ты встала и скрестила руки на груди.

— Я сказала, что беременна, Иаков.

Ты ждала, что он что-нибудь скажет — что угодно, но он молчал.

— От тебя, если ты не понял.

— Это невозможно, Помощница. Как это, блять, могло произойти? Мы предохранялись.

— Но не в последний наш раз.

— И в последний раз тоже.

— Ты забыл? Нами слишком быстро овладела страсть, и мы просто не успели…

— Я точно помню, что мы предохранялись…

Выражение лица Иакова в тот момент, когда он наконец вспомнил, что всё-таки не использовал презерватив в тот раз, было бесценным.

— Боже…

— Вот именно.

Иаков провёл пальцами по волосам и шумно выдохнул. Нечасто можно было увидеть его таким. Затем он опустился на край кровати и жестом указал тебе на соседнее место. Ты медлила, но всё же присела рядом.

— И каков твой план, Помощница?

Ты непонимающе вскинула брови.

— Мой _план?_ В каком смысле?

— Что ты планируешь делать дальше? Чего ты от меня ещё хочешь?

— Я ничего от тебя не хочу. Просто подумала, что ты должен был узнать о ребёнке как отец. Для этого нужна была особая причина?

— Нет, это всё просто… дерьмо, — выругался Иаков, — а ты подумала о том, что ждёт этого ребёнка? Особенно если он будет таким же упрямым как ты.

Ты рассмеялась.

— Ник сказал, что ребёнок родится с рыжей бородой и прокричит: «Я собираюсь проредить стадо!».

— Всегда ненавидел этого ублюдка, — отозвался Сид, нахмурившись, — подожди, так ты всё рассказала этому сраному Нику раньше, чем мне?!

— Если ты собираешься растить ребёнка вместе со мной, тебе придётся смириться с тем, что я общаюсь с Ником и Ким.

— Так что мы будем делать? — ты уже сто раз пожалела о том, что сказала ему. — Знаешь ли, Помощница, собственной семьи в моих планах нет. И я решил это давно, уж поверь.

— Иаков, ты мне ничего не должен. Я не прошу тебя жениться на мне и воспитывать ребёнка.

— И ты ждёшь, что я просто уйду.

— Я ничего не жду. Я просто поставила тебя в известность, вот и всё.

— Но я не уйду, Помощница.

Ты пожала плечами.

— Что тогда?

Иаков встал, и его высокая фигура возвышалась над тобой.

— Ну, ты вернёшься домой со мной, нравится тебе это или нет.

Твоё лицо помрачнело.

— Зачем?

— Ты сама сказала, что мы будем растить ребёнка вместе, разве я не прав?

— Я никуда с _тобой_ не пойду, — медленно, но уверенно произнесла ты, поднявшись на ноги, — ты сделаешь из меня солдата, послушную куклу. Я не позволю тебе, Сид.

— Милая, — он впервые назвал тебя так, — неужели ты так плохо обо мне думаешь? Ты носишь моего ребёнка, и сейчас моя задача — защищать его. А, значит, и тебя тоже.

Неожиданно он поднял ладонь и провёл ею по твоим волосам. Никогда прежде он не был таким ласковым с тобой. Но в твоей голове до сих пор крутилось «нравится тебе это или нет».

— Тебе действительно нужен этот ребёнок, Помощница? — спросил он. — Тогда ты пойдёшь со мной и всегда будешь в безопасности. Наш ребёнок будет в безопасности. Нигде больше вы не будете так защищены, и ты это понимаешь.

— Я думала, что у меня нет выбора.

— Выбора нет, — подтвердил Иаков, — но будет лучше, если ты пойдёшь добровольно.

Он был не прав. Ты не останешься одна. Ник, Ким и все твои друзья помогут тебе воспитать ребёнка, и ты это знала. Но ещё лучше ты знала Иакова. Он упрям и ни за что не сдастся, куда бы ты ни сбежала. Ты не случайно рассказала ему о беременности практически сразу после того, как узнала сама. Так тебе было спокойнее. Так тебе было нужно. Ты не могла понять, почему, но словно высшие силы привели тебя сюда.

— Жду твоего ответа, Помощница.

Да и пошло всё нахер.

— К чёрту, — ты взмахнула руками в воздухе, — интересно, каким же ты будешь отцом, Сид.


End file.
